


Моя звезда

by WR900_by_United_Federation



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation
Summary: - Люди похожи на звезды.- Лучше держаться подальше, чтоб не испортить впечатление?- Нет!





	Моя звезда

— Звезды сегодня такие красивые… — Коби мечтательно посмотрел на небо.

— Только сегодня? А в остальные дни нет? — сонно ответил Хельмеппо, просто, чтобы что-то ответить.

Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось улечься поудобнее, укрыться одеялом и поскорее заснуть. Ничего нового, так ему хотелось всегда. Но нет, он вынужден сейчас поддерживать разговор на крыше казармы с человеком, который волей судьбы стал ему товарищем.

— Они всегда красивые, — согласился товарищ, ложась рядом, — но когда ты вымотан настолько, что можешь только лежать и смотреть на небо, все кажется более особенным.

— Что особенного может быть в огромных раскаленных кусках камней, которые болтаются в космосе? — блондину с раннего детства вдолбили непреложную истину: в мире нет ничего особенного. Но разве объяснишь это Коби, мечтателю, который вечно витает в облаках и пытается прыгнуть выше головы?

С самого начала их обучения в Генштабе, Хельмеппо всегда молча (хотя и с затаенной злобой) выполнял все поручения и приказы. Просто, потому что надо. А вот для Коби любой приказ и любая вылазка были приключением, где, как говорится, можно и коней посмотреть, и себя показать. Только слышишь: «Ребята, подъем, есть работка!», так Коби сразу сиять начинает, как начищенный самовар. Вот, что значит, любить свою работу.

Такая самоотдача всегда впечатляла блондина, но заставляла задуматься: если Коби так старается, потому что у него есть чёткая цель, и он будет её добиваться любыми способами, то ради чего стараться Хельмеппо? Зачем он здесь? Он попал в Дозор из-за череды случайностей и не собирался здесь оставаться. Он просто идёт по течению, надеясь, что что-то произойдёт. Так какая цель у него? На этот вопрос блондин дать ответа не мог.

— То, что, несмотря на то, что это огромные раскаленные куски камней, которые болтаются в космосе, — передразнил Коби приятеля, слегка пихнув его локтем. Хельмеппо отвлёкся от своих мыслей, вспомнив, что ему нужно как-то реагировать на разговор, — Они все равно остаются прекрасными.

— Только отсюда, — устало заметил блондин, пихнув друга в ответ. — А вблизи это всего лишь раскаленные булыжники. С чего ты вообще завёл про звезды?

— Просто так, — Коби поднялся на локтях и снова задрал голову, — О чем ещё говорить?

— Угу, — отстранённо кивнул Хельмеппо и закрыл глаза.

Коби смотрел на своего товарища и недоумевал: они уже так давно дружат, и, тем не менее, его душа для Коби все ещё потемки. Да, он знает, что Хельмеппо сын дезертира, знает, что ему нравятся ножи и собаки, знает, что он не любит болтать и предпочитает дело слову, но… Если подумать, это так мало! О чем он постоянно думает, когда так сосредоточенно молчит? Почему никогда не рассказывает о своей жизни? Коби ему про свою жизнь до Альвиды все уши прожужжал, а в ответ ничего. И почему, когда Коби пытается об этом заговорить, сразу поспешно переводит тему?

«Это же очевидно, — часто думал он про себя, — Конечно, потому что он хочет забыть свое прошлое, ведь эта жизнь была фальшивой!» Но это все же была его жизнь, и её не изменить. И она ведь осталась в прошлом, почему же тогда?

«Ну конечно же, потому что он боится открываться кому-то, потому что тогда его бросят, как это сделал Морган!» Но Коби ведь не Морган, так почему? Почему он не хочет приблизиться? С тех пор, как их взяли в Дозор, они всегда были вместе. Коби не помнил ни одной вылазки, чтобы Хельмеппо не было рядом. Даже если Хельмеппо не собирался участвовать, он всегда шёл за Коби. Он всегда переживал, когда Коби приносили с поля боя в плачевном состоянии, помогал доктору оказывать первую помощь, а потом весь вечер на повышенных тонах вычитывал ему правила безопасности. Он постоянно напоминал ему не засиживаться допоздна, помогал заполнять отчёты (часто ошибаясь, где расписываться, но главное принцип), вытаскивал в город погулять, когда Коби уже переставал видеть белый свет за работой… Черт, да они уже давно больше, чем товарищи по Дозору! И при всем этом они по-прежнему ничего друг о друге не знают (кроме очевидного, разумеется). Как можно быть такими близкими и такими далекими одновременно? Коби посмотрел на небо, усыпанное звёздами, затем перевёл взгляд на задремавшего Хельмеппо и снова задрал голову. Он попробует опять.

— Знаешь… — задумчиво протянул Коби, на что блондин вынужденно открыл глаза.

— Что?

— Некоторые люди похожи на на звезды. — Коби слегка улыбнулся. Блондин хмыкнул.

— Лучше смотреть издалека, чтобы не испортить впечатление?

— Нет! — Коби не той реакции ожидал, поэтому раздражённо стукнул Хельмеппо по плечу.

— А что тогда? — блондин обиженно потёр плечо. Синяк останется. — Ты прав, некоторые только издалека кажутся красивыми, а вблизи мало того, что ничего удивительного, так ещё и сжечь могут к чертям собачьим.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Коби придвинулся поближе к товарищу, уже чувствуя вину за ушиб.

— Просто я реалист. В отличие от некоторых. — Хельмеппо отодвинулся и встал. — И я не собираюсь хватать звезды с неба, мне это не нужно, если хочешь, пытайся сам. Но не жалуйся, если обожжешься!

— В чём-то ты прав, — Коби опустил глаза. Он приблизился слишком близко. — Буду пытаться.

Глядя на его виноватый вид, Хельмеппо стало неловко. Конечно будет, Коби же не он. Конечно он будет тянуться к вершинам, а Хельмеппо так и будет стоять на земле и наблюдать. Наблюдать без возможности что-то сделать. Просто. Наблюдать.

— Разумеется, я всегда прав. — Хельмеппо попытался сохранить прежний тон, но голос предательски дрожал, — Ты постоянно стремишься к звездам, рано или поздно дотянешься.

Коби по-прежнему не поднимал взгляда, и блондин не знал, как из этого выпутаться. И почему в такие моменты нельзя испариться? Почему не существует великой силы, позволяющей исчезать в моменты неловкой паузы? Мир жесток. Ноги блондина будто приросли к полу. Вот же Коби, сидит, уставившись в видимую только им точку, нужно всего-то подойти к товарищу, похлопать по плечу и резко перевести тему, почему это так сложно сделать? Сейчас Коби был похож на те самые звезды, к которым лучше не приближаться, чтобы не обжечься. Звезды. Такие прекрасные. И такие далёкие…

— Ты дрожишь. — блондин вздрогнул. Коби смотрел на него таким сочувствующим, но таким отстраненным взглядом, что он задрожал ещё больше.

— Конечно, на дворе ночь и не май месяц. И не смотри так, сам уже синий весь! — во взгляде друга появилось недоверие. Нужно было что-то делать. — Я… Я пойду спать. Ты как?

— Я ещё посижу.  
Блондин облегчённо кивнул и быстрыми шагами потопал с крыши. Разговор зашёл не туда, куда хотелось. Блондин считал себя реалистом и готов был брать ответственность за данное решение и отвечать за последствия. Да, Коби его звезда. Звезда, до которой он никогда не дотянется.

А Коби вновь уставился в бесконечную черноту неба. И почему так всегда происходит? Только дело доходит до разговора по душам, так блондин сразу убегает. Зачем он так? Каждый раз, когда Коби хочет приблизиться, считает, что вот-вот доберётся до его души, Хельмеппо тут же отходит ещё дальше и закрывается ещё сильнее. Почему он не хочет быть ближе? Коби вздохнул. Он любил трудности.

— Когда-нибудь я дотянусь до тебя, моя далёкая и прекрасная звезда.


End file.
